Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{1}{8q} + \dfrac{10}{3q}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $8q$ and $3q$ $\lcm(8q, 3q) = 24q$ $ x = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{1}{8q} + \dfrac{8}{8} \cdot \dfrac{10}{3q} $ $x = \dfrac{3}{24q} + \dfrac{80}{24q}$ $x = \dfrac{3 +80}{24q}$ $x = \dfrac{83}{24q}$